Kingson
Kingson (stylized as KINGSON) is an American basic cable and satellite television network that is owned by the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom and Deadpan Productions, headquartered in New York City, New York. It was founded by Amse Albert and launched on January 2, 1993. Programming is primarily aimed torwards a younger audience from ages 4-13. But sometime later, programming began to be introduced towards teenagers 14-17 years of age. Nearly all programming are animated series created from Deadpan Productions. Since 2000, the channel also targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart SPEED, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via SAP. As of September 2016, Kingson is available to approximately 73.1 million pay television households in the United States. History Early years (1993-96) The channel was launched on January 4, 1993, originally made as a "dump" for ended Viacom owned series at the time. TBA Golden era (1997-05) TBA Reboot era (2006-11) TBA Modern Kingson (2012-present) TBA Gallery Only Hat, Gomez, BaconMahDatBoi and Stuff may add images you scrubs ' MGonKingson 2000-2002.png|Match Game rerun (1998) Fishscreenbug.jpg|Fish airing (2005) ' Logos KINGSON1994.png|Logo used from January 6, 1994 until April 14, 1997 KINGSON.jpg|Logo used from April 15, 1997 to October 2, 2000 KINGSON.png|Logo used from October 3, 2000 until August 29, 2016. KINGSONHD.png|HD logo used from August 7, 2008 until February 28, 2013 to promote their HD Feed Kingson.png|Current logo Kingson 2.png TBA News and Updates TBA Suggestions If you want to suggest a show , movie, other list under here. # Example show: Rating. ( created by) ( minutes). ( original/ Acquired) (BLOCK) * Hot Hot Chilli: Rated TV-PG/TV-PG-V. Created and suggested by Mr Pookie. (Each episode contains two 11-min segments). Season 1 is complete. Accepted * Markiplier Animated: Created by LixianTV and suggested by Curiousgorge66 (each episode is 1 to 3 minutes long). Eh okay. It can air durring comercial breaks. * Pete Coldary: Rated TV-Y7 (blue). Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 10 minutes long). ACCEPTED * Arthur (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Marc Brown and suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 25 minutes long with 2 segments) ACCEPTED. will air during the day * Penn Zero: Part time Hero (Real Show): Rated TV-Y7 (Blue) and possibly 11 minutes Created by Disney and suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED * The Angry Beavers (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Mitch Schauer & suggested by Bacon (each episode is 22 minutes with 2 segments). Began in 1997 so can air with the channel's launhc ACCEPTED * Krazy vs. Life: Rated TV-PG to TV-14-DLSV. Created and suggested by Omgitskittykatty. Each episode can range from 17-26 minutes so maybe put it in an irregular spot. Acquired, 14+. ACCEPTED will air on Saturday 9:00 and 9:30 * WTFHS Rated: TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LSV. Created and Suggested by The Dead Man . 30 minute run time. Currently running on the Dark Side Channel (original channel) and Vision. ACCEPTED will air on the adult block SPEED * Dr. Bread: Rated TV-PG-V. Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 11 minutes long). HELL YEAH * Match Game (Real show): Rated TV-PG. Created by Frank Wayne, Suggested by Gomezd400. 30-min runtime. Formerly aired on NBC from 1962-1969, CBS from 1973-1979, Syndication from 1975-1982; 1998-2000, ABC from 1989-1991; 2016-Present. Currently airing on GSN, Buzzr TV, ABC, and Daniel Network's Night Out Block. Will be a former series. I don't have time to put that in the schedule. 1998-2002 ''' * L.E.I (Fanmade show on Toonport) TV-G. Created by Cosmo is a Featherman. 24 minutes long. 28 if you count commercial breaks. acquired. Saturday sunrise suggested by cosmo is a featherman * Meelk n' Creem: Rated TV-Y7-FV (blue). Created and suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 11 minutes long). Accepted * Hospitality: Rated TV-14. Created by Xaypay. 45-min runtime (60 minutes with commericals). This is a talk show that should be aired around Daytime range, meaning 9am, 10am, 11am, 12n or 1pm. This will air on everyday during one of those times. '''Accepted Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:RubixTV Category:XTV Category:KINGSON Category:Son of Hat